


Harley Finally Arrives!

by Katieb18



Series: Peter is the Cutest Avenger [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Harley Keener, Cute Peter Parker, Fluff, Lego, M/M, Nintendo Switch, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter acts younger than he is, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Spanking, corner time, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Harley is finally coming for a visit and Peter couldn't be any more excited! He loved Harley and secretly thought he was the smartest person he knew. The only issue is that Peter has a green-eyed monster living in him when it comes to sharing his parents. He doesn't like it one bit and has no fear in letting people know. Luckily Steve and Tony know just how to solve the jealousy before it becomes a proper issue.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah, we’ll be there to collect you at 4.30. Are you at the airport?- You sure you don’t want to use the private jet?- Okay, okay! Jeez, you’d think I wasn’t a billionaire or something.- Right, I’ll see you later today. I’m collecting Pete after school so he’ll be there as well. He’ll probably be half asleep though.- Okay, see you then.” 

Tony hung up the phone with a huff, that kid would be the death of him. Steve looked over his newspaper and grinned at his husband.

“How is Harley? He seemed excited.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. Harley Keener was 18 and a giant pain in Tony’s ass. 

The kid had recently gotten into MIT and had been hounding Tony to come over to the tower since. 

He wanted to use Tony’s lab and pick his brain about MIT before he went. 

Tony supposed it was a good sign since he was footing the bill for him to attend.

Harley wanting tips was smart, Tony would help him out as much as he could but he wasn’t going to tell him everything. 

The kid had to learn a few things for himself. 

“Yep, he sure is. He was just ringing to make sure I’d be there for when his plane got in. I’m going to have to collect Pete a bit early so we can get to the airport.” 

Steve stared dubiously at Tony. “You sure bringing Peter is a good idea? Do you not remember last time?” 

Tony grimaced, the last time Harley came over Peter went between being super excited to have him there to being super clingy with Tony. 

It got so bad last time that when Peter went to bed Tony had to go with him to bed and wasn’t able to move until the next morning. 

They wouldn’t even mind if Peter was being bratty about it because they’d be able to deal with that, it was how heart-broken he seemed whenever Tony told him no or didn’t pay attention to him. 

Steve, Tony, and Harley all knew it was out of jealousy but they didn’t think that Peter knew that. 

Every time one of them asked him about it Peter would pout and say that he just wanted his Mama. 

Whenever Peter said that Tony couldn’t resist letting Peter cling to him the rest of the day.

Other than the jealousy when it came to Tony, Peter loved Harley. 

To Peter, Harley was the coolest person on earth. It helped that Harley found Peter endearing and didn’t mind Peter following him around and asking question after question. 

“He’ll be fine. He’ll be way more upset if I don’t bring him. I can deal with a little bit of jealousy. He’s not even jealous in a normal way, he just clings more.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You love it when he clings to you. There’s a reason he calls you Mama.”

Tony scoffed and looked away, “Hush you.” 

Steve noticed he didn’t say anything to deny it though.

***

Peter glanced at the clock, ugh, he had another 2 hours of classes and all he wanted to do was go home and play with his Lego set or his switch. 

He wondered if he could get uncle Happy to collect him without letting his parents know. 

Nah, Happy would be straight on the phone to them and then he’d be in trouble for no reason. 

He may just stick it out and hope the rest of the day was more interesting than history. 

He was just contemplating taking a quick nap when there was a knock at the door.

Everyone looked to it to see who it was as it was the first exciting thing to happen in the last 20 minutes. 

Peter’s face broke out into a smile when he saw it was his Dad.

The rest of the class gasped. While everyone sort of knew that he was Tony Stark’s kid, there was still many that didn’t believe him, mostly because they hadn’t gotten around to doing a press conference. 

Every time they went to arrange it, something came up. 

Once it was Papa having to go on a mission, the time after that Dad got the vomiting bug which then a week later gave Peter it after that was the annual Stark Industry gala which was taking over the news. 

Peter couldn’t say he was too upset over it though, he didn’t like camera’s going off in his face all the time. 

The longer it took to arrange the better in his opinion.

“Hey, I’m Peter’s Dad. I’m here to take Peter out early, he’ll be back Monday.” Tony grinned at the stunned teacher and handed him the note that he was sure needed to go to the office and not to the poor history teacher. 

Peter wasted no time packing his bag and racing to the front of the class, his cheeks stained red from the number of people that were going between looking at him and his Dad. 

He gave a quick wave to Ned and grabbed his Dad’s arm as he passed, effectively dragging him out of the class and out of the spotlight. 

Of course, his Dad was laughing the whole time.

“Now they can’t say you’re not my son,” Tony said as they walked towards the school doors, taking Peter’s bag from him and throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Peter leaned in to his Dad, rolling his eyes at how happy he sounded. “True, but now I’ll be the talk of the school and you just know reporters will have my picture before the end of the day as well.” Peter thought of something that would annoy the media to no end,

“Maybe I should post it first on my twitter so they lose the shock of the ‘first picture!’?”

Tony threw his head back and laughed, he couldn’t wait to tell Steve this. Their sweet innocent Peter was already getting the best of the paps. It was a proud moment for him. 

“Sure baby, let’s take a photo together and post it. Let me see what your caption is before it goes up though.” 

Tony dug Peter’s phone out of his pocket and handed it to the boy. 

He always kept Peter’s phone during school hours so he wouldn’t be distracted, he knew that Peter could use the laptop he brought with him every day but it was monitored by FRIDAY, unlike his phone which was monitored by KAREN, who was way more inclined to cover up for Peter. 

Peter turned it on and opened the camera on it, turning it to selfie mode. Both of the stopped just outside the front doors of the school, Peter held the camera up, giving a huge smile to it while Tony was kissing his curls. The caption read ‘Collected early from school, thanks, Dad!’ 

“What do you think?” He asked his Dad, turning the phone to him. Tony gave it a quick glance before nodding his approval. 

“Amazing. Post it and see the world lose their minds. I may text your Papa before he kills me.” 

Peter posted the photo and locked his phone, he would look later to see what the response was. He had learned the hard way that spending too much time on his phone got it taken off him fairly quickly. 

Tony sent off his own quick text to Steve before ushering Peter to the car, opening the back door for him.

“Awh, Mama, do I have to? Papa lets me sit upfront with him.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter’s whining. “Well, I’ll be having a word with Papa over that. I want you safe when we’re driving and this is the best way to do that. So hop in.” 

Peter glared at the seat that his Dad wanted him to sit in. 

It was pretty much a car seat but for someone his size. His Dad, being the genius that he was, took out the single seat in the car and replaced it with a ‘Peter proof’ one.

It was the same size as the other seats in the car but also had a headrest that came out at either side, padding all along it, armrests and a five-point harness that would come undone for anyone that wasn’t Peter. No matter how he looked at it, all Peter could see was a cleverly disguised car seat. 

Peter huffed but sat down into it. It was really soft. He’d give his Dad points for that; it was way comfier than regular seats in the car. 

He sat back and watched as his Dad put his arms through the straps and connected it to the lock, tightening the straps when he was done. 

Peter smiled when he got a kiss on his forehead.

“Thanks, bug.”

“It’s okay Mama.” He knew his Dad was just looking out for his safety. 

He had been paranoid over it since they were in a crash years ago and the doctors told his Dad that the only thing that saved Peter was his car seat. 

Since then, whenever his Dad was in the car with him he had to sit in it. 

Peter made a token protest every time but if it made him feel better that Peter sat in this seat, then he would do it.

It belatedly hit Peter that his Dad was driving them and hadn’t gotten Uncle Happy to like he usually did. 

“Mama, why are you driving?” He asked it wasn’t that he minded him driving but when Uncle Happy drove his Dad would normally sit in the back with him.

“Because I promised Harley I wouldn’t take a driver to collect him.” 

Ah, that made sense, Peter nodded in agreement before it dawned on him what his Dad actually said. 

“Wait, Harley is coming?!” He asked excitedly, he loved when Harley came over. 

He was the coolest person Peter knew! He would always help him with his projects and played lego with him, he would even stay in Peter’s room instead of another guest room. 

To top it all off he was super popular as well but didn’t think Peter was lame at all. 

Peter always begged him to move in with them but he always said he couldn’t leave Tennessee. 

Now he was moving to Massachusetts which was so much closer! He was sure his Dad would let him visit way more now! Maybe he could even stay in their house for the summer and winter break.

“He sure is, bug, and he made sure to tell me that you better be at the airport with me or else.” 

Peter giggled, he loved Harley, always demanding and never getting in trouble for it. 

When he demanded he either got corner time or spanked if he was really bold. 

“Is he staying for good this time Mama?” 

Tony sighed when he heard the question Peter asked every time Harley came to visit. 

He thought the Harley should move in and be adopted by them because Peter saw him as a big brother and didn’t get that Harley had a mother and sister back in Tennessee to go back to.

His response every time was to move them all out to New York. 

Steve always scolded him for it but Tony could see where he was coming from. 

They were rich, they could afford it. 

“I don’t think so baby but he will be staying until Sunday night. He’s starting MIT soon so he’ll be spending a lot of his weekends here with us.” 

Hmm, that was a good enough compromise for Peter, he supposed. 

It meant he could see Harley a lot more. 

Facetime just wasn’t the same. 

“That’s good enough for me. How long till we’re there?” Peter asked, gazing out the window as they drove through Queens.

“Lucky for us we’re only a half-hour away from the airport. Papa made you a snack and told me that we’re not to get any airport junk while we wait for Harley. I think we can hide some chocolate from him though, what do you think?” 

Peter’s eyes widened in disbelief, his Dad was letting him have chocolate? This must be his lucky day! 

“I think so too Mama. What did Papa make me?” 

Peter fist-pumped the air when he saw what his Dad was handing back to him. Yes! He loved apples and peanut butter! Harley needed to come over more often, he was getting all of his favourite things today! 

Tony smiled at the happy boy in the back of the car, eagerly munching on his apples and peanut butter. 

Peter didn’t know it but they were trying to stop the jealousy from arising by giving him his favourite things today, like an unhealthy lunch (or as unhealthy as Steve was willing to go) and having some chocolate. 

If nothing else the smile on his face was worth it because Tony knew their son.

As much as Peter loved Harley he just wasn’t used to sharing his parents with anyone else, in particular, Tony, which made him jealous. 

Peter being Peter though, it didn’t come out in conventional ways because he was just too pure-hearted for the typical kind of jealousy. 

Privately Tony could admit that he liked how clingy Peter got with him, never wanting Tony to be out of his sight. 

Harley and Steve always found it hilarious and Peter was always innocently oblivious to it all. 

Mostly Tony just loved watching the boys together. 

It was extremely sweet how much Peter looked up to Harley.

Harley was excited to see Peter as well, even going as far as making Tony pay for a larger suitcase for him so he could bring a new lego set for Peter that they could build together. 

Somehow Tony knew he’d be roped into it as well. 

He tried to find it in him to care that he’d have to spend hours building lego but really couldn’t. 

It sounded like an ideal day to him. 

Just him and his boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the comments come in. No Peter does not have autism. Yes, it might be odd that he is treated younger but it is what it is, read it how you like. No, I do not think it is abusive or promoting abuse and no he does not have a mental illness. Yes, he does get corner time and spanked in this story, please read the tags. Thanks for taking the time to read this to anyone who is enjoying the story.

Predictably, Peter fell asleep, straight after having his snack. Tony glanced at him in the rearview mirror, as he took the turn to take them to the airport, smiling at how cute he was when he slept. Not that he wasn’t cute when he was awake as well but when he was asleep he wasn’t getting himself into trouble. Glancing at the clock he saw that they were still a half-hour out before Harley’s plane came in, which was good, he could let Peter sleep a little while longer. He was sure that he wasn’t going to go for his usual post-school nap when he got home, afraid he’d miss something with Harley. 

Tony parked up, but kept the car running, Peter would be sure to wake up if it was turned off. Raising the music a little, Tony jammed along to all the rock classics, taking a minute to take a picture of Peter and send it to Steve. He got a response straight away of three heart emoji. 

Tony messed around on his phone after that, answering emails and setting up meetings for the week ahead until enough time had passed that he didn’t feel bad waking Peter up.  
He turned the car off and waited a minute until he could see Peter starting to stir. When he was sure that Peter was awake enough he finally got out and went around to unbuckle him.  
Peter looked around blearily wondering where they were. Was he not in school? 

“Mama?” He asked, watching placidly as his Dad undid the harness of his seat. 

“Hey, baby. Have a good snooze?” Tony ran a hand through his hair, Peter leaning in out of habit.

“Yeah, Where are we?” Peter usually slept for a bit longer and was completely disorientated from it. 

“Harley, remember?” 

Peter gasped, how could he forget! Harley was finally here! He couldn’t wait to see him! 

“Yes! Is he here already?” Peter didn’t want to miss meeting him at the gate. 

“His plane has just landed, we have a bit of time before we have to meet him, we have to hurry though!” Peter wiped the sleep from his eyes and hopped out of the car, taking his Dad’s hand so they could rush to the gate to get Harley. He just hoped none of the press was there.

“Mama, are the cameras going to be here?” He hated them which was why he was kept out of the limelight for so long. 

“I’m pretty sure they won’t be but you never know. I’m hoping that because we're rushing to go meet him off the plane that there won’t be enough time for them to get here. Doesn’t mean normal people won’t have their camera’s out though. If it annoys you, you can hide your face.” 

Peter nodded, trying not to worry about everyone seeing him out and about. He knew that he posted a photo of himself and his Dad right before they left for the airport, he was just hoping that people would be more distracted by that rather than seeing them in person.

Both took off at a quick walk to get to the terminal that Harley was going to meet them at and Peter had never been happier that he was holding his Dad’s hand. He would have definitely gotten lost without the added security. 

People were only beginning to file out of the exit when they got there. They made it to the gate just in time to see Harley coming through, bag slung over one of his shoulders, sunglasses perched on top of his head. Peter thought he looked like the coolest person he’d ever seen and vibrated excitedly beside his Dad until Harley was close enough. His hand was finally freed and Peter took off running into Harley’s open arms, giggling when Harley twirled him around. He heard the shutter of a camera going off and hoped it was his Dad’s and not some creep. 

“Hey Peter! You’re going to be too big for me to do this soon!” Harley laughed while Peter clung to him.

“No I’m not,” He argued, “You’ll keep getting bigger as well and we’ll just continue this forever until we’re both old men.” 

Harley laughed and put Peter down, letting himself be dragged by Peter over to Tony who was smiling and ignoring all of the people around him taking photos. 

“Mama! He’s here!” Peter cried as if Tony couldn’t see Harley standing right there.

“Shh baby, not so loud. Hey Harls.” Tony smiled, one of his smiles that he reserved for family only, one that lit up his eyes. 

“Hey old man,” Harley responded, pulling Tony into a hug and ignoring his squawk of indignation.

Peter watched the two hugging and got a horrible feeling in his tummy. Why was his Dad cuddling with Harley so long? Did he not like Peter’s cuddles? Maybe after Harley was finished with his extremely long hug Peter could cuddle into his side (in between Harley and Dad) while they walked back out to the car. Peter noticed someone taking a photo of him and stuck his tongue out at them, gaining a laugh in response. He really hoped that they didn’t post that anywhere. 

When Harley _ finally _ let go of his Dad Peter was quick to stick himself to his side for his own cuddle while they walked, content now that he wasn’t being left out.

Tony and Harley shared a look over Peter’s head. Peter wasn’t subtle in his jealousy but at the same time, he was completely oblivious to it. 

“That still a thing then?” Harley asked lightly as they made their way out.

“Yep. It never stopped being a thing.” Peter looked between the two of them, still cuddling into Tony’s side. "Is what still a thing?" Peter felt like he was missing something here. 

“Nothing baby. Let’s get you home so Papa doesn’t freak out on us.” Steve hated when Peter wasn’t home if he was supposed to be. Tony never got it but let Steve off, if he wanted to see that Peter was safe that was fine with him. 

“Mama, you said something about chocolate?” Peter said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Tony pretended to think about it. “Hmm, I guess I did. Let’s get back to the car and I’ll see what I can do about that situation. I think Harley might have something for you.” 

Peter threw a beaming smile over to Harley, even more delighted he was here. He picked up the pace and rushed the two of them back to the car, not even protesting when he had to get into his seat even though Harley got to sit up the front. He did blush at Harley’s comment on it though.

“He still in the baby seat?” He asked as he rifled through his backpack.

“It’s not a baby seat Harley, it’s a Peter seat. Something designed just for him.” Tony cut Harley with his eyes, telling him to shut his mouth, and quickly. Harley glanced back at Peter and realised how distressed and upset he was getting by his crass comment. 

“Sorry, Pete. I didn’t mean it that way. Here why don’t you have this chocolate? One of my friends got it for me when they went over to Ireland. I saved a bar for you because it’s so nice. It’s mint. I know how much you love that.” 

It showed how much Tony didn’t want Peter to be upset that he allowed Harley to hand him the whole of a six squared bar of chocolate. Peter for his part, forgot all about being upset over the comment and happily took the bar with a thank you before biting into it. He loved chocolate so much. He didn’t understand why his parents just wouldn’t give him some every day to build up his tolerance. When he commented on it before he got a swift no off both of them. Either way, he got a full bar today and in no way was he complaining. He sent his Dad a smile when he looked back, a silent thank you for allowing him to have it. The car fell into peaceful silence while Tony navigated his way out of the carpark, it wasn’t broken until a few minutes after Harley took out his phone and scrolled through his twitter updates, noticing Peter's name was trending.

“Uh, you know Peter’s twitter is trending right?” 

“What?!” Tony demanded, trying to look at the phone while driving but gave up quickly. “What’s it saying?!” 

“Mostly, the whole of the internet can’t get over how cute Peter is and how could someone so pure come from you and Steve. Oh, Ellen DeGeneres is after retweeting his picture. Wants you on the show. Awesome.” Harley looked back at Peter who was listening to it all curiously. “Well done Peter you’ve hit over a million followers.” 

Peter pumped his fist in the air. “Yes! See Mama, I bet if I go onto my twitter I’ll have a blue tick and everything!” 

Tony chuckled at how excited Peter was over a small blue tick. He couldn’t keep up with the trends kids were into.

“Oh look, there are some photos of us at the airport.” Harley burst out laughing as he scrolled through the photos people took. There was one of Peter staring at the camera with his arms crossed over his chest, sticking his tongue out while Tony and Harley hugged. 

“Wow Peter sticking your tongue out at strangers, bold boy.” 

Tony looked back at his son who didn’t even look ashamed, he just shrugged, “They took my photo without my consent. That’s not cool.” 

Tony couldn’t even give out to him because he was right. He just hoped that Steve saw it the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have a stomach bug so I've been puking my way through Christmas. Could only eat half of my dinner before legging it to the bathroom which is extremely upsetting. I've been confined to my room because apparently I'm contagious, because of that I've had loads of time to read and write. I wanted something fluffy to write and this came to mind. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter listened while his Dad and Harley talked the whole way home, feeling slightly left out that they didn’t even bother to try and include him. Harley was telling a particular story where his friends convinced him to go down a super steep hill and he ended up falling. Dad gave out to him but Peter just thought that it made Harley even cooler than he already was. He decided to insert in himself into the conversation. 

“Mama, can I do that?” Peter was nearly sure that he’d say no but there was always a chance that it might be a yes.

Tony shot Harley a dirty look before answering Peter, Harley just shrugged and grinned back.

“I don’t think Papa would be too happy with that Baby.” 

Peter pouted for a minute, how come Harley was always allowed to do the cool stuff and he wasn’t? Maybe he could get Harley to bring him out. That was if he even remembered he was there. That idea was shot down the second he even thought about it though.

“And don’t even think about asking Harley to bring you. That’ll just end up with you in trouble.” 

Peter nodded sullenly, ignoring Harley grinning at him. He supposed he’d have to make do with lab time with Harley this weekend. That would be fun. He could probably even wrangle a later bedtime. He knew his Dad would cave if he asked. He just had to make sure Papa wasn’t around to make sure he went to bed early, which was doable because Papa wasn’t a huge fan of the lab and liked his alone time when they were busy there. 

“So tomorrow I was going to go out and meet a few friends in the evening if that’s okay with you?” Harley said, bringing Peter’s attention back to the conversation. 

Peter saw his Dad shrug, “Yeah that’s fine with me. Who do you even know in New York?” 

“I know a few people. They invited me out with them tomorrow and I haven’t seen them in a while so since I’m here I may as well.” 

Peter didn’t like the sound of that. He wanted to go with Harley but he just knew it would be a no off all of them. Maybe Harley didn’t want to spend much time with him? He didn’t seem to be too interested in him right now. Even Dad was more interested in Harley. 

“Sure, just don’t do anything illegal and if you get into trouble make sure to call me straight away.”

Harley laughed, “Obviously, who do you think I’d ring? Steve? He’d murder me.” 

Peter bit his lip, he didn’t Harley to go out. He barely saw him and he was going again? He tried his best not to let the hurt show but he obviously didn’t do a good enough job because his Dad picked up on it straight away.

“Awh, Baby, don’t be upset. You’ll have all day tomorrow and the next day and night with Harley.” Peter didn’t respond, afraid that if he opened his mouth he’d start crying and he didn’t want to seem like a baby in front of Harley.

“Yeah, bud. You and I will spend all day tomorrow with each other having fun and Sunday. I’ll only be gone a few hours I’d say.” Harley reassured him. Peter nodded, maybe Harley wasn’t sick of him after all? 

“How about this, me, you and Papa will have a movie night tomorrow night. We’ll make some chocolate popcorn and watch whatever movie you want while Harley is out, that sound good to you?” 

“Yeah, Mama.” Peter said softly. It wasn’t spending time with Harley but Peter loved his movie nights with his parents. He was always allowed to stay up late to watch them.   
“Awesome. I’ll let Papa know the plan.” 

Peter nodded and looked out the window, surprised when he saw the Avengers tower in front of him. He didn’t realise they had gotten there so quick. Peter was just glad he didn’t fall asleep on the way home like he usually did. 

Peter just wanted to jump out of the car the minute it parked up and run to his Papa upstairs but he wasn’t able to undo the seatbelt until his Dad came around the car. He swung his legs impatiently until Harley and his Dad got out. He watched them laughing and joking while they got his bags from the boot. Peter narrowed his eyes, why would his Dad be so happy to be around Harley? Even keeping Peter in the car until they’d had their fun. He knew his Dad liked Harley more. Every time he came Peter always struggled to get his attention and was always exhausted by the time bedtime came around. Peter wiggled, wanting to get up to his Papa as quick as possible and away from the two of them ignoring him. 

By the time his Dad finally came to get him out of his seat, Peter was pouting in full force, ignoring his Dad’s raised brow. He didn’t want to talk to either of them right now. All he wanted was a cuddle off Papa. Dad and Harley could have all their fun together and ignore Peter somewhere else, Papa would never ignore him.

Peter hopped out of the car and took the hand his Dad held out to his begrudgingly, not saying anything while Harley and his Dad talked about their plans for the weekend, again not asking Peter his opinion at all. Peter supposed it didn’t matter because obviously they didn’t want him there either way. He stayed quiet the whole way up to their floor, not seeing Tony and Harley’s glances at him or the quiet conversation they had over his head. 

The second the doors opened Peter let go of Tony’s hand and walked away without looking at either of them, leaving the two of them staring at him.

“What was that about?” Harley asked, not sure why Peter’s mood changed so suddenly.

Tony sighed, nearly sure he knew what was wrong. “I think he’s jealous but instead of being clingy to me, he’s annoyed because I left him in the car while we got your bags. He’s feeling ignored.” 

Harley cringed, he could see how Peter could construe that as them ignoring him in the car. They had mostly spoken to one another and not Peter unless he inserted himself into the conversation. They had to try to make it up to the sensitive boy before he got too upset. Tony and Harley hated when Peter was upset with them. 

Both winced when Steve walked by carrying a crying Peter in his arms, glaring at the two of them. 

Oh yeah, they were definitely in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed it from 3 chapters to unsure because I have a few more ideas for this story. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

“And- and they just ignored me the whole way home Papa. Mama doesn’t want to spend any time with me at all because Harley is here. Do you think Mama likes Harley better than me?”   
Peter didn’t want to sound like a cry baby but he couldn’t help it. He was sick of Mama and Harley always ignoring him and spending the weekend trying to get his Dad’s attention. “Does he want Harley because he’s bigger?” 

Peter was well aware he was treated younger than others his age, even if he was younger than his class. Contrary to popular belief Peter did know that he was more sheltered than the average teenager. He couldn’t say he minded it though, his parents loved him and that’s what counted. They usually went off his mood anyway. Peter had often sat up later than his bedtime talking to his Dad about engineering projects he was doing along with discussing new scientific papers that came out. He might act younger but he was still his Mama’s son. 

Steve was in his and Tony’s room, sitting on the rocking chair they had in there, with Peter on his lap. Peter loved the comfort of rocking on it.

“No baby. Why would you think that? You know Mama loves you more than anything in the world.” 

Peter shrugged. “I know he loves me but does he like me? I think he likes Harley better. They’re going to go down to Mama’s lab and leave me up here like they always do.” 

Steve cringed. Peter wasn’t wrong. The first night Harley came over it was always him and Tony in the lab together with Peter upstairs with him. They didn’t think Peter noticed it but they obviously didn’t give him enough credit. He was way better at hiding his emotions that he let on if it was only coming out now how upset he was.

“That’s because Mama wants to show him everything the both of you are working on and doesn’t want you to be bored while he does. You know Mama can’t keep an eye on you while he’s showing Harley things.”

Peter sighed, not happy with the answer at all. “Can I just stay with you this weekend Papa? Let Harley and Mama do what they want. I’m used to people not wanting me around. It happens enough in school so I don’t care. Mama can spend time with me if he wants when Harley goes home I suppose.” 

The utter defeat in Peter’s tone broke Steve’s heart. He and his husband would be having very strong words tonight. Steve knew Peter sometimes had a hard time in school. He was younger and smarter than his class. The usually bred resentment. He was lucky he had good friends in MJ and Ned. His decathlon team were pretty protective of him as well. 

“Peter if you’re not liking school you know we can go back to private tutors?” Steve hated sending him to school and would be more than happy to have him at home all day. Peter just shook his head though.

“No thank you, Papa. I like school. Can we get food?” Peter just wanted to stop talking about this. He knew he’d end up crying.

“Okay. Let’s go have some food. I’m sure Harley and Mama are already there.” Steve said standing Peter up before hopping up himself. He was watching Peter closely enough to see him stiffen.

“Actually Papa I’m suddenly not very hungry. I might just go take a shower.” Steve didn’t do much more than blink at him. Peter was always hungry so him saying he wasn’t was cause for alarm. Then add that he was willingly having a shower over a bath and Steve knew that Peter was feeling a lot worse than he let on. Steve decided to not force Peter to see them. 

“Okay. Let’s head into your room and I’ll get the shower ready for you. I’ll leave fresh pyjamas ready for you on your bed as well. Make sure to clean behind those ears.” Steve teased, earning a small laugh out of Peter. It wasn’t the usual happy giggle he was used to but it would have to do. He could see Peter was trying.

He handed Peter a towel while he set the shower to the temperature Peter liked it, putting his favourite shampoo and body wash close.

Peter nodded his thanks before he closed the door quietly behind him. Steve was sure Peter was going to cry in the shower. He looked a hair breath away from it. Steve nearly went back into the bathroom to comfort him when he heard the first small sob but let Peter have his privacy. He laid out his favourite pyjamas and a fresh pair of underpants and socks on his bed before he made his way back down the hall to where he knew Tony had been listening to his and Peter’s conversation.

***

Tony felt sick. His own baby thought he didn’t want him around. Thought he preferred Harley over him. Thought he ignored him because he wasn’t as big as Harley. Tony sat at the kitchen table with Harley silently. Both of them had listened to Peter quietly telling Steve that he was okay with Harley and Tony ignoring him. Heard him not wanting to eat because he might have to see them. That tore Tony apart more than anything else. His own child, not wanting to see him. They also heard Peter’s muffled crying. How could this go so wrong? Tony always thought it was cute how clingy Peter would get. Never saw it as something to be worried about something to look deeper into. Apparently he was wrong though because Peter’s clinginess was him thinking Tony didn’t want him around and wanted to assure himself he hadn’t lost one of his parents. 

Tony knew Peter loved Harley. Loved having him around. Peter had never given any inclination that he didn’t. Now Tony had to wonder if every time Harley came around he was jealous, not because Harley was bigger than him, but because he felt like Harley would come one day and just take Tony away from him. His poor baby was living with that fear every time he saw Harley. It was no wonder he asked Tony to sleep with him every night. Now he didn’t even want to see him. By the look on Harley’s face, he felt just as bad as Tony did. Both of them looked up when they heard Steve’s footsteps. 

Steve took one look at the sorry pair at the table and sighed. “Anyone care to explain to me why I have a crying child in the shower?” Was all he said.

Harley opened his mouth and closed it again, shaking his head. He didn’t know what to say. Tony got that. He wasn’t sure himself.

“Steve. I-“ Tony couldn’t finish the sentence without choking up. Peter thought that while Tony loved him, he didn’t like him as much as Harley.

Steve shook his head. “You both messed up big time. Enough that Peter can’t bear to face the two of you. What are you going to do about it?” 

Steve refused to help them. They made their beds.

Tony stood up suddenly. “I’m going to talk to him. Now. No way am I letting him go any further thinking I don’t like him.” 

Harley looked at Steve with red-rimmed eyes. “I can go. I didn’t know he felt that way.” 

Steve sighed again, pulling Harley into a hug. “Harls, Peter loves you. He just thinks that you and Tony don’t like him back. He likes you being here and loves to spend time with you. He just doesn’t see why you ignore him all the time,” Steve held up a hand when Harley went to open his mouth to protest, “I know what you did wasn’t intentional but to Peter it was devastating. Let Tony talk to him and after we know Peter knows that both of you love spending time with him then talk to him.” 

Steve cut a look at Tony that sent him racing down to Peter’s room. Tony knew he was in the dog house with Steve. That was one protective Papa. He knocked quietly on Peter’s door and poked his head in when he didn’t receive an answer. 

Peter was sitting on the bed in his pyjamas, knees up against his chest, hair dripping with excess water and eyes red-rimmed.

“Hey, baby. Mind if we talk?” Tony asked softly, not wanting up upset him further. 

Peter just jerked his head once. Not saying anything else, just staring with a wariness that Tony hated. He didn’t want Peter to ever look at him that way.

“I heard what you said to Papa about me loving you but not liking you.” Tony stepped further into the room, sitting on the side of Peter’s bed so that he was facing him. From this close, he could see Peter was trembling slightly. 

“I need you to know Pete that you are the most important person in my life. More than anyone else. I’m sorry. No matter if I didn’t realise I was doing it, I’m still sorry I made you feel that way. You have to know that I love spending time with you. Being with you and Papa and Harley is the best part of my days. I’m sorry if we ignored you today in the car and any other time we did it. I promise that I’ll try my best to never do it again and if I slip up I want you to call me out for it straight away.” 

Tony finished his little speech, looking at the now crying child before him and his fingers itched to pull him close. He waited until Peter responded though.

“B-but you always laugh more with Harley and never spank him and joke more with him.” Peter listed off everything that was bothering him. 

Tony sighed. “Petey, Harley is like a big brother to him. We all consider him family and he is our family where it matters but the difference is that Harley has a Mom back in Tennessee that deals with his discipline and all the rules. That leaves me to be able to joke more as a friend with him than a Dad. I am your Dad though which means my first priority is your safety and happiness. That sometimes means that you’ll get in trouble with me quicker than Harley would. Harley is old enough to be afforded a bit of leeway with that stuff. You’re still young enough that I have to give you a bit more structure. Do you understand?” Tony took Peter’s shaking hands and began to rub some heat back into them. 

“So- it’s cause you love me that you give out to me? Do you not love Harley?” Peter was devastated to think that Harley wasn’t as loved.

“Of course I love Harley. Our relationship is just a small bit different than mine and yours. That’s not a bad thing. Think of it this way. Harley is more like one of the adults than one of the kids. So even though he plays with you and watches movies with you he’s still an adult and he’s treated like one. You’re a kid and will be treated like one. There’s no need to compete for my time Pete because I’m always 100% focussed on you, even when I’m talking to someone else.” 

“Oh. Harley’s an adult. Why didn’t you just say so?” Peter asked, taking back one of his hands and wiping his damp eyes. Harley being an adult changed everything. Peter never saw him like that but he got it. Adults had more freedoms than kids did. It made sense. “Does Harley hate me now?” He asked, worried that Harley really wouldn’t like him anymore.

Tony let out a little sigh of relief, opening his arms for Peter to cuddle into him, smiling when a damp head hit his chest. “Of course not. He’s devastated thinking you don’t like him anymore. He asked Steve would it be better if he went.” 

Peter reared back, his eyes wide. “No! I don’t want him to go!” Before Tony could say anything else Peter was up and gone, screaming for Harley not to leave him. Tony didn’t have it in him to give out to Peter for running and shouting in the house. He followed at a more sedate pace and got to the living room in time to see Harley tearily hugging Peter back.

“You know you’re my favourite person right? Even more than your Mama and Papa? Even more than my friends. I love coming here because of you?” Harley asked, nearly choking on his cries.  
Peter nodded against his chest. “Uh-huh. Mama told me. You’re an adult. The rules are different. I just didn’t know. I’m sorry Harley.” 

Harley squeezed him tighter. “Don’t be silly Peter. I’m sorry for ignoring you, even if I didn’t know I should have been aware of how sad you were. How about this? Tomorrow we can go to that ice cream place you like and get some? I’m sure your Mama and Papa won’t mind coming as well.” Harley knew full well they wouldn’t let Harley take him all the way to Queens himself. Peter might have said that Harley was an adult but Harley knew that was Tony’s only way of explaining why he had more freedoms. 

“What about your friends?” Peter asked quietly.

Harley shrugged. “I cancelled on them. I’m extended my trip to a week instead of the weekend so I’ll go see them when you’re in school. I’d rather hang out with you.”   
Peter beamed. “Okay! I love you, Harley.”

Harley hugged him tighter. “Love you too buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time I know! This chapter went in a way I didn't know It would but sure look that's half the fun. I was going to leave it on a cliff hanger but I hate when that's done when I'm reading a story so you're welcome 😂
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! Make sure to follow me on twitter and as always comments and kudos are much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been reading a lot of big brother/ little brother Harley and Peter so gave my own twist on it. Hope you enjoy it. And yes I know some people find it weird and confusing that Peter goes between calling Tony Dad and Mama. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I'm not changing it so please stop commenting the same thing every story in this universe about it. 
> 
> *That came off as way more aggressive than intended 😱 but you all get what I mean I'm sure. Let me know what you think and comments and kudos are much appreciated as always!😁


End file.
